Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image scanning apparatus provided with a plurality of scanning devices. Specifically, the present disclosures relate to a preparation operation for scanning of each of the plurality of image scanning devices.
Related Art
Conventionally, in image scanning apparatuses, adjustment of amount of light of image sensors are performed as preparation operations before starting scanning operations. For example, in response to receipt of a scanning instruction, an image sensor of such an image scanning apparatus is moved to a position where the image sensor faces a standard white plate. Then, a light source of the image sensor is caused to emit light. Then, the light reflected by the standard white plate is received by the image sensor, and based on the amount of light (hereinafter, referred to as “light amount”) of the received light, light amount of the light emitted by the light source is adjusted.